ughworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Country U Dollar
The Country U Dollar was, and still is the national currency of Country U. Each dollar has its own unique back that involves one aspect of UGH World that the UGHs cherish. Standard Country U Dollar A standard Country U Dollar is consisted of 8 major parts on the front of the bill(9 as of the Color-Made Dollars). The first part is the Figure who is always placed in the bottom center of the bill, and his name is placed below him in a box. The 2nd part is the serial number which is located on the middle left of the bill. This gives the bill its own unique identification number. 3rd is the Seal of the Treasury, located on the upper right side of the bill, showing a compass with UGH305's signature within it (he is the Secretary of the Treasury of Country U). 4th is the 4 large numbers on each corner of the bill showing the denomination of the bill. On the back this is usually a roman numeral of that number in the bottom right hand corner, and is a bit larger than the rest of the numbers. 5th is the sentence "Country U Gold Certificate" or "Country U" on the very top between the top 2 corners. 6th is the text at the bottom telling the holder which denomination they are holding in text form (10 to "ten"). 7th is the year that is placed in a box above the Figure's picture. This number DOES NOT mean the year it was printed. Although sometimes it does, the year really is about a specific event that occured on that date. Such examples include 1912 on the U5 Bill, which signifies the year of the newest form of the currency, or 1945 on the U100 Dollar Bill, which signifies the year that the Turen Massacre occured. 8th is a miniature text line with the name of the Figure on the bill. 9th, which is only on the new Color-Made Dollar Bills, is a seal at the top left of the bill, explaining to the bearer that the dollar they are holding is legal tender, and that it is backed by gold, and gold will be handed to them on demand. The back of the dollar usually consists of an image of something of significance that the figure is associated with. Currency's Beginning Country U started to circulate its first dollars in 1799 almost immediately after the Delcaration of UGH World was sent to Regon. They were based off of the only precious metal that was on UGH World besides gold: Germanium. This element was considered precious due to its rarity on the planet. In equivilance to how Earth uses Gold: 1g Gold = 2.23g Gallium. The Country U Dollar began with the denominations of U1, U5, U10, U25, U50, and U80. Conspiracy with the First Dollar The U1 bills that were issued in 1799 are part of one of the biggest conspiracies on UGH World, known as the Nuclear Missile Conspiracy. This conspiracy explains that after the UGH Revolution, the UGH World Scientists hid all the files regarding Nuclear Weaponry in a secluded location in UGH World. Coincidentally, the coordinates of this location are present on the U1 bill, and the scientists went out to de-circulate the 1799 U1 bill, and make sure that none exist thereafter. However, one remains, and its serial number is torn, only revealing the numbers _ _ 7? - 62 - 581. The conspiracy says that whoever finds the notes to the nuclear weaponry that UGH World used on Regon (which is more powerful than all of the nuclear missiles on Earth combined), will have "Galactic Power" (Remember that UGHs lived in a very peaceful enviornment and followed peaceful beliefs. The UGH World Revolution was the very first conflict to ever start between UGHs, so in a way, humanity was the reason for UGH conflict. From this, UGH World did not want the power that they knew they had. Evolution of the Country U Dollar Because The United States of America was one of the biggest influences of their world, the Country U Government decided that their currency should look similar to, but not exactly like, theirs. They followed the idea of including a famous person on the front of the bill, while a relevant building or landmark involved with that person on the back. When UGHs began peace talks with the United States in late 1890, the United States decided to update their own currency similar to the way Country U's currency was: A famous person in the CENTER of the front, four corners with the denomination, and the back involving a large number version of the denomination in the bottom right hand corner. In 2010, Country U decided to start updating their money with the newest release of the Black-Ink Series U1000 bill. This featured UGH305 on the front, who is the Secretary of the Treasury, and the back shows the treasury building. The First Color-Make Dollar Bills In 2012, Country U decided to make another change to their currency. Each bill would be updated to look nicer, and each have a color to go with them, to help identify them, and to prevent counterfeiting. The whole new thing that began in this set of currency is now a complete overhall of what the Country U Dollar is based off of. Once the entire set of Color-Make Bills are put into circulation, the base for the Country U Currency would be moved from Germanium to Gold. The denominations would not change from the previous Black-Ink series. Denominations of the Country U Dollar Discontinued Denominations after 1952 Around the time that the newer design of the Country U Dollar was taking place, the Country U government decided that it was unnecessary and unreasonable to have a denomination of currency above 500. They believed that it would debase the currecny too far to print a lot of the ones above 500. After 1952, when the new design for the currency was entering circulation, any dollar bill above the denomination above 500 was pulled from circulation. Later, the U1,000 bill would see light again when the Black-Ink series began in 2010 onward. Circulated Country U Dollars The following are the current Country U Dollar Bills that are in circulation. Please note that the 1799-1821 versions of the Country U dollar are currently unavailable. Due to their age, many have been worn and destroyed. For that, the UGH World wiki cannot provide early versions of the Country U Dollar unless if someone does find one and send us a picture. U1 Dollar Bill The U1 Dollar Bill is the least changed of all of the dollar bills circulated in Country U. It only has 3 versions and was not included in the Color-Make or the Black-Ink Bills (but are still made the way they were produced for the past 100 years) U2 Dollar Bill The Country U U2 Bill was produced 2 times, starting with its first releases in 1800, and finally coming back in color during the Color-Make Series in 2012. U5 Dollar Bill The U5 Dollar Bill was in circulation as much as the U1 bill has. U10 Dollar Bill The U10 bill changed completely after UGH World War II was finally over. As a memorial to the war, the Country U Government decided to change the back of the U10 bill to a timeline of the war (brief). U20 Dollar Bill To commemerate the vicotry of the UGH World Revolution, Country U decided that it would be appropriate to have their 2 most crowning achievements: The UGH World Declaration of Independence, and the exploding of Regon from UGH-kind's very first nuclear bomb. This iconic back has been the same on the U20 bill since its first printings in 1820. In 2010, the very first U20 bills that were put under the Black-Ink series were accidentally printed in black and white. A few months later, the problem was solved and the U20 Bill was given color to the back. U50 Dollar Bill The U50 Dollar bill resembles UGH World's great friendship and allyship between Earth (Particularly the United States) and UGH World. Earth first appeared on the dollar in the 1912 series of the U50 bill. Even during the War Between UGH World (3) and Earth from 2007-2011, they still showed a sign of "friendship" and put the word good into quotes (remember that UGHs are a peaceful species. They cannot help but have a sense of kindness, even if it is their new enemy). U75 Dollar Bill The Country U U75 Bill was only Issued once: 2009. It was to commemerate the 75th anneversary of UGH Land, the world's largest amusement park that brings in millions of UGHs and Humans a year. U100 Dollar Bill The U100 Dollar Bill is a symbol of diversity located in UGH World. While the main species on UGH World are UGHs (98%), the other 2% are Humans who traveled to live here. Because of this, the U100 bill shows how to say "100" in every language spoken in UGH World (or at least Country U). This is the list of Languages in order going down each column and going right from each column: English, Uphenese, Lerzandonese, Latin, Numerical, African, Lebanese, Egyptian, Greek, Aragan, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Ukranian, Slerphon, Esernese, Korean, Roman Numeral, Vietnamese, Indonesian, Russian, Indian, Italien, Brazilian, Mongolian, Larkeln, Presendon. U500 Dollar Bill The U500 Dollar Bill was originally going to be taken out of circulation permenantly from the Country U Dollar Denomination list. It was taken out of circulation from 1950 until it was decided to be brought back in 2005, which is where the back came from. U1,000 Dollar Bill The U1,000 Dollar Bill was part of the Country U Dollar Notes that were taken out of circulation for being a denomination too high. However, despite of that, it was brought back in 2010 as the first dollar note to be released in the Black-Ink series. The back resembles the treasury that is located in Country U. Uncirculated Country U Dollar Bills The following dollar bills were taken out of circulation. All of them were printed between the years of 1949 and 1952 (except for the U1/2 Dollar Bill). After these years, there are no signs of these bills returning to circulated dollar bills any time soon. U1/2 Dollar Bill The U1/2 Dollar Bill was only printed during the year 2008 and it was an experiment to see how popular it would be. The bill soon was almost never used and finally taken out of circulation and is now a collectors item (UGHs were able to trade them in for U1 bills or U5's if they had a lot of them and wanted money for an uncirculated bill. U5,000 Dollar Bill Any bill of this high of a denomination was mainly used in banking services, and rarely do you find an UGH walking around with one to buy something with it (and this did happen. It wasn't impossible to own one). The U5,000 Dollar Bill, interestingly, is the first, and only, dollar bill to contain a watermark that shows the figure's name when held up to light. U10,000 Dollar Bill This bill showed off UGH World's fancy design drawings. It very much resembled the United States' $1 Bill, and many of the references used in the U10,000 are much like the references used in the $1 Bill. U100,000 Dollar Bill This bill design pushed the limits a bit on the usual Country U Dollar Bill. The back has a simple design showing the different denominations that Country U offered during the year: U1, U2, U5, U10, U20, U50, U70, U100, U500, U1,000, U5,000, U10,000, and U100,000. The U70 bill actually does not exist, but it is possible that it was a planned denomination, but was never executed. This is the highest denomination of the Country U Dollar Bill currency, and the U1,000,000 Dollar Bill is more of a gag dollar than a real circulated dollar. U1,000,000 Dollar Bill The U1,000,000 Dollar Bill was actally never circulated when it was printed in 2009. There were only 20,000 U1,000,000 Dollar Bills printed, and when they were printed, the Contry U Government decided that it would be pointless to even think about putting them into circulation. They gave the bills as a gift to all the treasury employees and explained that they are not legal tender, even though the dollar itself is printed with it. The Future of the Country U Dollar The future of the Country U Dollar may be very unchanged. It is possible that the Country U Government will not update the Country U Dollar much more over the next couple years. The newest Color-Made Dollar Bills may last as long as the first version of the Country U Dollar lasted. It is also not possible that the Country U Dollar will not switch back to Germanium as the base for the dollar either. Category:Other